The Webcam Show
by beingzen
Summary: SasuNaru "Come on, guys!" I begged. "A couple of questions aren't gonna hurt you, are they?" "Maybe not…" Naruto answered, a bit unsure. I just asked for some knowlege to write the most perfect fan fiction...I guess I got what I wanted...explicit content


**The Webcam Show**

Before any of you ask, yes this event did happen. I was asking my friends a couple (more like tens of hundreds) of questions when those two horny, hot like devils, bastards decided that a demonstration would do me some good...the names are obviously fake (I'd love Naruto to be real...That would mean I could actually become a ninja! ... ... ... I'm so pathetic...)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and bla, bla, bla...You know the deal.

**Warning**: You know this too...Yaoi and what-not. As always I'll ignore flamers because you were the ones who chose to read my fic.

* * *

"Come on, guys!" I begged. "A couple of questions aren't gonna hurt you, are they?"

"Maybe not…" Naruto answered, a bit unsure.

"I can answer." Sasuke assured me instead of the blonde sunshine ball.

I grinned widely.

Okay, let me explain. My name is Shun. I'm a yaoi fangirl (not the squeaky type, don't underestimate me) and I'm currently asking my two friends what gay sex is like. They live in a different country than me so this whole conversation just happened in the net, through a web cam. Mind that fact because is really important.

Anyway, back to the story.

I spent a whole lot of 20 minutes asking questions so that my fan fiction could be the most perfect one.

At first, Naruto didn't want to answer anything but as time went through, both he and Sasuke told me things I had never imagined.

"It never goes that deep inside." Naruto's voice told me while I wrote things down. "The prostate is about two or three inchess deep."

"That I already knew." I told them. "If it was any deeper than that, then doctors would do the prostate exam differently that just shoving their fingers up your ass to feel it up."

"Not only that, but the rectum is about 5 inches from the anus...you know, the entrance, and there is where the feces prior to defectation are stored." Sasuke aded.

"That's disgusting!" Naruto and I exclaimed with horror.

"My doctor told me that." Sasuke provided. "And don't go writing that it is a 'bundle of nerves' that you touch and it feels like heaven." He explained. I wasn't surprised anymore than he agreed with me and would actually explain things. He likes a good talk about intelligent things…not that I'm too intelligent myself but I do my share. "The prostate is a gland and it has to be stimulated to feel pleasure."

"By massaging it?" I stated a bit in doubt.

"Yes."

That was the moment I chose to write down the information he just shared with me.

"I am surprised you even read fan fictions, Sasuke. You once told me you thought they were childish and stupid as they were just other people's fetishes." I commented while writing but my pen stopped mid sentence when I heard my computer moan.

My eyes widened and I looked at the screen. I felt my heart jump in my chest, bumping and beating my thoracic cavity into oblivion. My face became hot as if I was having some kind of high fever.

Naruto was kneeling on the chair, his head thrown back, his mouth open in a silent scream, his pants and boxers pooled around his knees and his hand gripping Sasuke's hair.

Said raven was kneeling in front of Naruto's chair, his eyes closed and his mouth around the blonde's hard dick, moaning.

My pen fell from my hands and my mouth opened agape. I couldn't even think straight…I wasn't thinking at all, mind you.

But back to the scene I know you all want to read.

Sasuke's head started bobbing up and down and Naruto's moans became 's hand snaked up his chest feeling him up and teasing one of the blonde's nipples while his other hand just played with his testicles (Mood killer: I wrote "balls" but Sasuke screwed my ear to write the right term. They are called "testicles".)

I watched intently the activity between my two friends bewildered and blood started flowing through my nose. I couldn't bring myself to care. I had a great view of what Sasuke was doing and I was sure as hell learning a lot here!

Naruto hissed particularly loud when the hand that had been playing with his nipple came down to his entrance and thrust one finger in. he let go of Naruto's member for a moment and my heart stopped when he looked at the webcam I though he forgot and muttered "this is what happens when you massage the prostate…" He then smirked and resumed his job.

I looked at Naruto but the boy was lost in pleasure at his boyfriend's ministrations to give a damn or even hear that I was still watching.

I saw Sasuke slid another finger in and Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth open in a gasp as his prostate was stimulated by the devious fingers of his lover. His moans increased volume and I noticed that his hand was tight on Sasuke's hair until the raven firmly, but lovingly so, took it away and put it on his shoulder where the blonde's nails scraped making his lover moan.

Naruto's breath was raged and uneven as hisses and moans escaped his delicious lips (He's taken but I am not blind. Naruto is gorgeous!). Sasuke too was having trouble breathing but he ignored that necessity in favor of his blonde boyfriend's orgasm that came shortly but hard and it was so intense even an inexperienced person like me could see the greatness of that moment as Sasuke happily swallowed his lover's seed and smiled.

My heart stopped. Sasuke smiling was a sight to behold. Never had I seen such a thing and I knew...I just knew those two hot, troubled and horny friends of mine were made for each other.

Naruto took a moment to regain the strength of his legs and his breath.

I saw Sasuke kissing him softly for a couple of seconds before I cleared my throat calling their attention.

There was a slight moment of silent awkwardness and then...

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke kissed the blonde again without a word, then parted and I heard him say "I still have a problem down here, Naru-chan. It's your turn to help me."

Sasuke then took Naruto's hand and made him cup his clothed erection releasing a moan.

"But…the webcam…" Naruto tried to say between kisses.

Sasuke looked at the cam and smirked.

"That's all for today's lesson." And with that he turned the webcam to the ceiling living me to hear them moan and speculate…

"Oh, come on guys! Guys? Sasuke? I wanna write a fanfiction! Don't you want it to be correct? Come on! Let me see!"

* * *

I suck at writing lemons, really...I wanted to tell you what happened as accurately as I could but making the scene attractive to you readers...how did I do?

Review, please?


End file.
